Toppo, Universe 11 God of Destruction Candidate!
Toppo, Universe 11 God of Destruction Candidate! is the 29th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary As the Zen Exhibition Match continues, Belmod creates Imprisonment Balls around each of the Gods of Destruction. While trapped, Belmod constructs cards of energy which he throws at his opposition. Liquiir breaks free of his Imprisonment Ball and counters with his Tail Energy Cannon Barrage but letting his guard down, Heles using a powerful Bow, fires an arrow which pierces his arm. Rumsshi proceeds to let out a mighty yell and Shin comments that he is unable to move. Whis explains that Rumsshi has the most powerful lungs in all of the universes and his Battle Roar is powerful enough to paralyze the motor nerves of anyone who hears it. Whis says that anyone at the Supreme Kai level would simply pass out instantly as Shin and the other Supreme Kai's begin to pass out in the stands. The battle cry affects even the other Gods of Destruction who were closer by and Rumsshi proceeds to attacks them. As the battle grows even more hectic, the two Zen-Ohs comment on being unable to see the action before them and begin to grow bored. Beerus and Quitela are the last two left standing and just as they are about to attack each other, the Great Priest intervenes stopping each of their punches with a single finger and explains that due to the match being too intense for the Zen-Ohs, the match has been cancelled. The Zen-Ohs discuss the match and unable to find it interesting, find that that may as well just cancel the Tournament of Power and destroy the universes anyway. Goku overhearing the conversation chimes in that they shouldn't cancel the Tournament because it wouldn't be as intense and as hard to comprehend as the battle between the Gods. Zen-Oh suggests then that Goku show him how he fights instead and while Goku is more than happy to, he is not confident in being able to match up against a God of Destruction. The Great Priest however tells him not to worry because his opponent will instead be another mortal, Toppo. Toppo and Goku land on the fighting stage and Great Priest suggest that to make the Tournament more enjoyable some restrictions are to be made; Flying will be prohibited as will be the use of weapons and killing of other participants, when a fighter goes outside of the ring then they are eliminated. Korn approaches Whis, his brother and asks if he is not concerned with the way Goku acts so familiar with his father but Whis says that it's because he once helped out the Zen-Ohs. Toppo asks Goku is he is also a candidate for the God of Destruction position but Goku says he is not and is only interested in growing even stronger. As both comment on the strength that the other seems to have, the Great Priest begins the match. Goku begins by turning Super Saiyan and rushes his opponent however he is unable to land a single attack. The Zen-Ohs meanwhile find Goku's transformations to be cool and wonder how many different ones that he has. The Great Priest asks Whis how many times Goku can transform and responds by saying that he has five transformations, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. The Great Priest instructs Goku to use all of the transformations in front of the Zen-Ohs. Goku then turns into a Super Saiyan 2 but with the Zen-Ohs being unimpressed by the lack of change, Beerus orders Goku to immediately transform again so he turns into a Super Saiyan 3 with the Zen-Oh being much more impressed now. Goku proceeds to attack Toppo again but is still unable to land a single blow much to his frustration. Toppo responds by hitting Goku and with his speed and power overwhelms him. Goku remarks that he has no choice but to transform again but warns that now he will be on an entirely different level before transforming into a Super Saiyan God. The other Gods of Destruction are shown to be impressed by Goku's new power and Toppo suitably powers up as well with Goku commenting on how he must have learned a lot from his God of Destruction. The battle resumes and Goku flies up into the air to dodge one of Toppo's attack but the Great Priest warns him that flying is prohibited and unable to dodge is caught by another attack almost knocking him off the stage. The battle between the two picks up and the two Zen-Oh are suitably amazed at the battle. Once again Beerus orders Goku to transform to finish off his opponent and Goku complies. Goku prepares to finish the battle with one strike but Toppo counters the attack and kicks Goku in the gut, knocking him off the stage. Toppo is declared the winner of the match and he heads over to Goku where he says he shouldn't have let his guard down. Goku compliments his strength but Toppo says that if he hadn't countered the attack then he may not have won. Goku says that defeating Toppo is a must if he wants to win the Tournament but Toppo declares that he is only the second strongest in his universe and that the strongest is a person named Jiren who he is a long way from reaching. Finally, Toppo states that based on combat skill alone Jiren is even stronger than his God of Destruction, Belmod, much to Goku's disbelief. Appearances Locations *Zen-Oh's Palace Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) Battles *Iwne vs. Heles vs. Mosco vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Geene *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue (completed)) vs. Toppo (Base/Aura of a God) Anime and Manga differences *In the anime, prior to the Tournament, the Zen Exhibition Match took place involving three fighters from Universe 7 matched up against three fighters from Universe 9. In the manga, instead of this there was a match between all of the Gods of Destruction, which is cancelled as the Omni-Kings can't follow the movements and replaced with a single match between Goku and Toppo. *In the manga, Korn is revealed to be Whis' older brother, while in the anime their relationship was never mentioned. *In the manga, the Great Priest specifically have both Toppo and Goku fight as a demonstration to the Zen-Ohs as to what a mortal battle looks like. In the anime, Toppo challenges Goku to a fight as he sees him as evil for arranging the tournament, with the Great Priest allowing it as an unofficial match. *In the manga, the Great Priest prohibits flight in the battle between Goku and Toppo, in the anime he does not. *In the manga, Goku uses Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) in his battle against Toppo. In the anime, Goku simply uses Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue, and Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. *In the manga, Toppo uses the aura of a God against Goku. In the anime, he doesn't use this form. In the anime, Toop is seen emitting a red aura, which is almost the same as Super Saiyan God aura color. *In the anime, Goku mentions about he was going to show his "limit-breaking" form before stopped by the Great Priest. This does not present in the manga. *In the manga, Toppo manages to defeat Goku by ring-out. In the anime, the match is concluded in a draw, albeit Toppo was shown taking some minor damage from Goku. *In the manga, Toppo does not show disdain for Goku nor places blame on him for the current circumstances. In the anime, Toppo points Goku out as being to blame for all that's happened. He is also using a lot of "Justice" phrases during his attacks. *In the manga, Toppo directly said that Jiren is stronger than their God of Destruction, Belmod. This is not present in the anime until revealed in the later episodes, during the real tournament itself. Trivia *This chapter marks the third time in Dragon Ball Super that Goku has progressed through his transformations while battling an opponent. He first did it against Beerus in the God of Destruction Beerus Saga and then again against Hit in the Universe 6 Saga. Gallery